manch_manchettefandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitive of Vergy is fear whether fearless?
Storyline Vanity is arrived and sitting on chair with a look in the mirror and kiss it before putts away in the table. Vanity: '''Vergy is very be overdued, look {putt clock and display 4:00 PM} bedlamite to Vergy mirror and do, make idea When I secret horrible him bamboozles is marching to yellow door '''Vergine: '''Are you wants to tease Vergy? Prompt me I was sabotaged investigate Vergy is love cheater and liars around {identical} others I damn look disobediented goan I secret custodical companion you to horribe marching based to behind wardrobe. Vergy is excited to see his team but failed that Vergine and Vanity have not appeared on room and he calling them aloudly, shrugs and sitting on chair and leading back. Vanity entrance from yellow door and hoots at his brother and Vergine is imitatious raise from Vanity. Vergy is nervous away from noisy of Vergine and Vanity and looks at reappears his team vehemently. Vergine is turns lamp switcher to off and, as Vergy bump off lamp off. He search lamp switcher when aped '''Vergy: '''Who is turn off to Vanity slowestly '''Vanity: '''Are you scared? Yes is toplofty body forwards '''Vergy: '''I no afraid I snappily foolhardy {but mentioned of presumptuous one's moods so haughty in fear}, but I only afraid for turned lamp off, who? But you shout I no afraid. '''Vanity: '''Are you cheating me walking around behind between armchair and divan and rat on it Hey, ashamed you so darling my brother and sister playing make them funs pleasantly and impulsively again '''Vergy: '''Dimwit, you come to me bully you wants now I NOT AFRAID OF YOU, When I afraid is similar I am baby? EEE is watching her brother and Vanity are tongue fighting and she facepalm '''Vergine: '''No ashamed, I girl I watch two opposite {Vanity and Vergy are} fighting than crime I girlish don't agreeably see, are you kidding me facepalm and get thinking and idea with bulb cover it head Stop Stop Stop... is stressed sheepishly '''Vergy: '''You lucked your mind? [she attach blue tape to his wrist with charger wire; give tomato to his hand; putt charger flashful pluginning to computer spire tower. He is amazing to what blue tape and tomato on his hands. Vergine hurry up to sitting on the chair near Computer Assistant and funny crazy talking '''Vergine: '''Calma Calma Calma {This words are like what Santos Aveiro Cristiano Ronaldo's celebrated says} ... computer from black, Computer Assistant, fellowing text 1. Автоматический сканер ко наличие вирусов на нашем ПК-е 2. Расскажите мне, в чем ваша проблема, могу вам помочь 3. Обнаружение вас может помочь вам интересные факты 4. Сексология, тебе помогает, что общаешься с любовником 5. Помоги мне свобода над твоими опасными проблемами 6. Скажи мне, как изобретательный для общаться с семьями '''7. Полиграф и детектор лжи могут помочь вам в аргументами 8. Выберите языки, которые могут научить вас лингвистике 9. Выздоравливайте от ваших симптомов и синдромов в риске 10. Подскажите как нахальную идею помочь вашим сиблингам 1. Avtomatichkiy skaner ko nalichie virusov na nashem PK-e 2. Rasskazhite mne, v chem vasha problema, mogu vam pomoch 3. Obnaruzhenie vas mozhet pomoch vam interesnye fakty 4. Sexologiya, tebe pomogaet, chto obshchatshsya s lyubovnikom 5. Pomogi mne, svoboda nad tvoimi opasnymi problemami 6. Skazhi mne, kak izobretatelny dlya obshchatsya s semyami 7. Poligraf i detektor lzhi mogut pomoch vam v argumentami 8. Vyberite yazyki, kotorye mogut nauchit vas lingvistike 9. Vyzdoravlivayte ot vashikh simptomov i sindromov v riske 10. Podskazhite kak nakhalnuyu ideyu pomoch vashim siblingami 1. Automatic scanner for viruses on our PC. 2. Tell me what you had problem, I can help you. 3. Finding you can help you with interesting facts. 4. Sexology, if's it helps you than you communicates with a lover 5. Help me freedom over your dangerous problems. 6. Tell me how inventive to communicate with families. 7. Polygraph and lie detector can help you with it from arguments 8. Choose languages that can teach you linguistics 9. Get better from your symptoms and syndromes at risks. 10. Tell me how a cheekily idea to help your siblings. 'Vergine: '''When it green color is true and yellow color is neutral but red you liar keep holding keyboard to 0 to 100 in black; 100 to 400 in green; 400 to 500 in yellow and 500 to 999 {hundreds}. Displayed on pop at Computer Assistant with text Врать {Vrat meaning "liar"} and Vergy sees it. Vergy is squeeze tomato and he in feeling in fear and nervous while remove charger wire from wrist vigorous quickly․ Motion slowing shown to squeezing tomato with text Попробуй правда {Poprobuy pravda meaning "trial to the truth"} and Это не врать {Eto ne vrat meaning "This no liar" and Vanity is truthful and relieved '''Vanity: '''I very true I no longer have deception I no love liar you love liar? Ashamed. My sister is kissing you I forgive you Vergine is a child prodigy and judicious to intellectualist disability {deaf} I let you fighting me words I kiss you mirror from armchair and look at behind mirror like word "vanity". Vergine is legs to together and hand over lip like "I am cheeky" '''End text: 'Это называется "Детектор Лжи", СПАСИБО {Eto nazyvaetsya "Detektir Lzhi, SPASIBO" meaning "This called to "Lie Detector, THANK YOU"} Trivia # This episode is many Russian wikitext with transliterations # Vanity is no confused with Vanity Smurf and nameless boy from name, Verta. # Colored numbers on Computer Assistant means with black is uncommanded, red is liar, yellow is neutral, green is true, that as for kid's interestors are make fun crossing kept they mind of asylums solution. Category:Episodes Category:Episode about alien Category:Gravity episode Category:Fake News Category:Adventures of Vergy Sahakyan Category:Vergy's mood Category:Computer Assistant